paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Payday 2)
Achievements, also known as Trophies, are optional goals introduced to reward skillful play, encourage varied play-styles, or simply track progress through the game. New players should be aware that most achievements are purely superficial, only serving as a form of bragging rights and/or proof of one achieving certain impressive feats. Some (especially those included within a DLC), however, will reward the player with a mask (usually bundled with a pattern and a material); others may give weapon modifications. The simplest way to find these achievements is to search the text on this page (Ctrl+F on many browsers) for the word "unlock". To find achievements that unlock weapon modifications, instead use the phrase "for the". : Note: of PAYDAY 2 do not award mods, masks, etc...}} Starting with the 2013 Halloween Event, temporary "teaser" achievements are added to achievement pages prior to an update that contains new achievements. The teasers are removed when the new achievements are live. General Achievements= bags without defusing any bombs.}} paintings.}} engine being correct.}} bags without the escape car leaving the first time.}} seconds.}} }} seconds of the escape van arriving.}} bags.}} weapons.}} weapons.}} skill points in each skill tree.}} in total cash.}} in total spendable cash.}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} |-|Trivia= * No One Cared Who I Was... is a part of a quote by Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. ** The conditions required for completing the achievement are a reference to the second part of the quote:"...until I put on the mask." ** The achievement's icon was also Overkill producer Almir's Steam avatar for a long time. * Yeah He's a Gold Digger is a reference to Kanye West's song "Gold Digger". * Fish A.I. is a joke about Infinity Ward, who showcased their fish A.I. in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a big achievement. **The description of the achievement is also a reference to the joke, due to the fish AI in Ghosts simply moves away when the player moves near. * Lord of War is a reference to the film of the same name, which is about an illegal arms dealer. * You Shall not Pass! is a quote by Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring film. * Man of Iron is a reference to the Marvel Comic character Iron Man. ** Additionally, it could be a reference to the DC Comic character Superman, who is frequently called "Man of Steel". * Smooth Criminal is a reference to the Michael Jackson song of the same name. * They See Me Baggin', They Hatin is a reference to the song "Ridin'" by Chamillionaire. * An F in Chemistry is the lowest possible grade one may receive in American and British school systems, alluding to the crew's failure to add the correct ingredient and causing the lab to explode. * Caribbean Pirate is a reference to the Disney movie franchise Pirates of the Caribbean. * Doctor Fantastic is likely a reference to the Marvel character Dr. Reed Richards, a.k.a. Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. He is a doctorate and a scientist who invents many high-tech devices, similar to the fusion engine stolen in Big Oil. * Diamonds are Forever is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. * Shoot the Glass! is a likely reference to the film Die Hard. The antagonist Hans Gruber orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist John McClane is barefoot. * The First Line is likely a reference to the first forward line in the game of Ice hockey. * Tip the Scales is impossible to achieve if the player skips the Safe House visit when first starting up the game. It is still achievable if the player clears all data in the option, which allows the player to re-enter the tutorial version of the Safe House. * The Armed to the Teeth achievement's icon depicts a Crosskill equipped with the Punisher Compensator, Tactical Pistol Light, and 12rnd Mag. mods. * The Fully Loaded achievement's icon depicts, from left to right, top to bottom: The Crosskill, Deagle, Bernetti 9, CMP, Bronco .44 with the Pocket Surprise Barrel, Chimano 88, Krinkov without a stock, and Locomotive 12G. * The Weapon Collector achievement's icon depicts, from left to right, top to bottom: The Crosskill, Deagle, Chimano 88, Krinkov without a stock, Bernetti 9, CMP, Mark 10, Bronco .44 with the Pocket Surprise Barrel, STRYK 18c with the Extended Mag, Kobus 90, Para with the Shorter Than Short Stock, UAR, M308, Locomotive 12G, and JP36. |-|Tips= Play on Normal difficulty so that there are only three to four boxes to choose from, as opposed to four to five. Because the two correct wires are randomized, the probability of correctly guessing which two wires to cut is ~33.3% if there are three boxes, and ~16.7% if there are four. Because "in stealth" means "without the alarm being triggered" as opposed to "without being detected", there are several popular methods of unlocking the achievement. Trivial approach Sneak around the guards and stay undetected as you cut the wires and access the server room. It is advised that the crew has either ECM Overdrive or Silent Drilling because it is risky to use a loud drill on the inner door. Brute-force ECM co-op This approach is the fastest in general, but requires: *Four players who have aced ECM Specialist to delay the pagers of any dead guards and the basic ECM Overdrive for increased ECM duration. *One player with ECM Overdrive aced to open the inner door of the server room. *One player with a Two-Piece Suit, basic Shinobi, and aced Transporter to move the server. *Alternatively, the OVE9000 saw can be used to cut through the doors for faster access. The player who aced ECM Overdrive must save one ECM jammer for the inner door, which leaves seven ECM jammers for delaying alarms and pagers. Because each upgraded jammer lasts approximately 30 seconds, the crew has up to 210 seconds (240 if the saw is equipped) between detection and the alarm trigger. Only one ECM jammer needs to be active at a time; to maximize the amount of time available, each jammer should be deployed just before the previous one expires. The crew may decide to start their ECM chain as soon as they enter the building for maximum speed, or once one or two wires are located to decrease the amount of searching required. Trip mines can also be used, however their lengthy deployment time can add up to over twenty seconds. During this time, the crew must: *Rush through the building. *Locate the server room door. *Find two wires and cut them. *Breach the outer door of the server room. *Open the inner door with the ECM Overdrive aced. *Carry the server to the van (whoever has a Two-Piece Suit, basic Shinobi and aced Transporter). Silent Approach This approach is possibly the hardest not only because of the large reliance on RNG but because you will not have a fallback plan in the case of a chain reaction (such as an ECM to jam cameras and pagers) or drill skills to lessen the chance of guards being alerted. This requires: * Lockpicking Expert aced * Cleaner aced * Shinobi aced The process involved is as follows: * Enter through the side door * Locate the FBI boss's office * Silently eliminate the boss and bag his body * Silently crack a safe that may spawn with a keycard inside * Find the correct circuit boxes * Pick the server room door * Use a keycard at the security door * Take the server and leave Remember that if a safe is there, there will always be a keycard inside and the FBI boss will always be standing in front of it, behind his desk. Depending on how you kill and which weapon you use to kill the boss, most of the time the roaming guards will see the dead body. Guards never enter the office, but will stand in front of it for long periods of time. This should be the only guard you kill, meaning that you don't need any Mastermind skills. This approach is most helpful for low-level players, specifically any player at or above Level 42. If you are low-level, it is much preferable to put points into the Ghost skill tree rather than the Fugitive. Shinobi can also be unlocked along the way to the 5th tier, which holds Lockpicking Expert. If a safe does not spawn, either risk drilling or restart immediately. Possibly the best place to do this would be in the Rats job. The Transporter and Fast Hands skills are helpful for moving bags. On Day 1, cook at least six bags of meth. Meth bags are lighter than money bags, so cooking extra meth would make the escape somewhat easier, but a lot of time is given for an escape with eight bags anyway. If you encounter the Garage escape on Day 1, then restart the heist because it cannot be encountered on Day 2, making the achievement impossible. On Day 2, make the trade. If you traded in at least six bags of meth, then there will be three extra money bags in the room with the intel. Grab enough money bags so that you will end up with at least eight loot bags total after you steal back the meth. If you do not encounter the Garage escape on Day 2, then restart the heist. Otherwise, bring a saw or shaped charges if possible to open doors faster. Once the escape starts, throw at least eight of the bags onto the level above, towards the corner with the staircase that leads to the surface (4 or 5 o'clock when you spawn). Run to the bags, open the door to the nearby staircase and the door at the top of the staircase, and transport the bags to the escape van. Trophies This trophy is awarded to anyone who achieved all other trophies. (PS3 Only) 2nd Payday Birthday This achievement requires membership in the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 ''PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam].'' Halloween Event 2013 Permanent Achievements= Event-exclusive }} }} }} }} Celebration These achievements require that you are part of the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Additional achievements |-|Teasers= The following got replaced during the Halloween Update. |-|Trivia= * The Pumpkin King Made Me Do It! is likely a reference to Golden Earring's song "The Devil Made Me Do It". It may also reference the film The Nightmare Before Christmas, as Halloween Town is ruled over by the Pumpkin King. * The achievement I Am the One Who Knocks is a Breaking Bad reference, being a quote from protagonist Walter White. The achievement Full Measure might also be a reference to the show, as there is an episode with the same name and the supporting character Mike Ehrmantraut has a "No more half measures" speech which has become quite popular among the fan base. * From Russia With Love is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. * It’s Alive! IT’S ALIVE! is a reference to a quote from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein novel. * Pump-Action is a pun on pump''kins and pump-action shotguns. * '''No One Can Hear You Scream' is a reference to the tagline of the 1979 film Alien. Armored Transport DLC Gage Weapon Pack #01 Christmas Event 2013 Soundtrack Achievement Achievement= .}} |-|Trivia= * Reindeer Games is likely a reference to the 2000 film Reindeer Games. ** Alternatively, it could be a reference to the line "They never let poor Rudolph // join in any reindeer games" from the well-known Christmas carol "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Infamy Gage Weapon Pack #02 Death Wish Election Day Additional Achievement Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Gage Mod Courier Gage Sniper Pack Shadow Raid Big Bank (DLC) Gage Shotgun Pack Gage Assault Pack Hotline Miami (DLC) CrimeFest 2014 Permanent Achievements= |-|Removed= The following achievement was removed on October 5, 2016. |-|Teasers= The following appeared during the Crimefest event on October 22, 2014. |-|Teasers (2)= The following appeared on October 24, 2014. The teaser achievement "Squek" was replaced on October 24, 2014, with the State of the Art achievement. The remaining teasers were replaced on October 27, 2014. Halloween Event 2014 PC= }} |-|Console= |image=Fifth Nightmare old.jpg}} |-|Teaser= The following appeared on October 29, 2014. Gage Historical Pack Christmas Event 2014 The Diamond Heist Additional Happy New Years 2015 Permanent Achievement= |-|Teaser= The following appeared on December 17, 2014 and was replaced January 2, 2015. The Bomb The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack Infamy 2.0 The OVERKILL Pack Spring Break Event Permanent Achievements= of the start of the heist.}} pagers by yourself within seconds from first to last pager.}} keycard on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} player in a man crew to reach the docks.}} minutes. Unlocks the "The Tids" mask.}} |-|Teasers= The following appeared on March 9, 2015. The teasers gradually got replaced by the actual achievements between 13 and 21 March, 2015. |-|Trivia= * Gone in 240 Seconds is a reference to the 1974 film Gone In 60 Seconds and the 2000 remake of the same name, both of which also includes stealing expensive automobiles. * Speedlock Holmes is a pun on Sherlock Holmes, a fictional detective found in novels and short stories which have been adapted many times for stage, radio, TV as well as movies. * Tag, You're It! is a reference to the children's game of Tag. * A Dish Best Served Cold is a reference to the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold." * Cooking By the Book is a reference to the song of the same name from the children's show LazyTown, which had gone viral. The Butcher's BBQ Pack The Butcher's Western Pack Meltdown The Alesso Heist Golden Grin Casino Gage Ninja Pack Gage Chivalry Pack Update #78 CrimeFest 2015 Permanent Achievements= }} or more hostages alive behind the wall by the elevators in the main lobby.}} }} seconds of entering the slaughterhouse.}} }} times within seconds. Unlocks the No Me Gusta mask.}} seconds between you jumping. Unlocks the Dawg mask.}} |-|Teasers Day 3= |-|Teasers Day 6= |-|Teasers Day 8= |-|Teasers Day 9= |-|Teasers Day 10= |-|Trivia= *'400 Bucks' is a reference to one of the level designers who spent $400 USD on a knife in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *'Original Heisters' is the first achievement to require the specific usage of certain characters, in this case the four original crew members (Dallas, Chains, Wolf, Hoxton) from the first game. *The OVERDRILL achievement's description references how most heist-related achievements in PAYDAY: The Heist would state "To complete this challenge, you have to have played the heist from the start." at the end of the achievement description, for the challenge would not be considered completed if one joined a game mid-progress, and the achievement would not be awarded. *The assembled title of PAYDAY 2 First World Bank's teaser achievements forms a part of one of the Bank Manager's most memorable quotes from the original heist ("...he was messing around in the server room..."). *'But How?' is an achievement from the first game. *'I Never Asked For This' is a likely reference to Deus Ex: Human Revolution where it is a memorable quote from the game's protagonist Adam Jensen when asked for his opinions on the transhuman augmentations he received. Halloween Event 2015 Permanent Achievements= |-|Teasers= The following appeared on October 28, 2015. |-|Teasers (2)= The Or teaser achievement was added to previously released teaser on October 29, 2015. They were replaced on October 29, 2015. The Point Break Heists Christmas Event 2015 Permanent Achievements= |-|Teasers= The following appeared on December 7, 2015. They were replaced on December 11, 2015. |-|Trivia= *The teaser achievements and the On the Seventh Try on Death Wish, My True Bain Gave to Me achievement are references to Christmas carols, We Wish You a Merry Christmas and The Twelve Days of Christmas, respectively. *The Euro Bag Simulator achievement is a reference to the ''Euro Truck Simulator'' video game series. Update #93 }} Goat Simulator Heist Hotfix 94.2 Permanent Achievement= }} |-|Teaser= The following appeared on January 26, 2016. They were replaced on January 27, 2016. Wolf Pack Hotfix 95.1 Note: This achievement was removed from on October 5, 2016. Hardcore Henry Heists Hotfix 97.4 Permanent Achievements= }} |-|Teasers= ''The following appeared on April 19, 2016. |-|Tips= The rings only spawn in the buildings and have 30 known spawn locations. For their exact locations, consult this guide. |-|Trivia= *'Saint Francis' is apparently a mission given by John Wick, with most of Bain's lines regarding the achievement referencing John Wick. Wick, from Bain's lines, wants the two punks required for the achievement to be brought to the Safe House so he can torture them, on the grounds of them having abused a dog, evidenced by the achievement icon and its Side Job description. **If the punks are killed mid-heist, Bain will say that Wick will be disappointed that he couldn't take care of them himself, bizarrely even if John Wick is the one who killed them. **Even though it's heavily implied that John Wick will torture and kill them after the heist and most if not all of the player characters and Bain show disgust for them, killing the two at the bank will impose the usual cleaner penalty. *'High Times' is a magazine devoted to the publication of cannabis. It's also a pun on "high tides". *'Mellon' is a reference to The Lord of the Rings, the rings based on the Rings of Power. Without the Cleaner skill aced, they're worth $1,954, the year The Lord of the Rings came out, and having to acquire 9 rings is a reference to how 9 of the Rings of Power were intended for man. On the rings are Elvish inscriptions reading "One gang to rule them all in the hunt for riches and glory," referencing the inscription on the One Ring, "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Additionally, "mellon" is the Elvish word for "friend", and the ring assets in the files are named "material_onering". The Biker Heist Hoxton's Housewarming Party Day 1 Hoxton's Housewarming Party Day 10 Teasers= The following appeared on July 15, 2016, and were removed on July 19, 2016. The following appeared on October 15, 2016. |-|Trivia= *The teaser achievements are part of a quote from a play, Othello, by William Shakespeare, in Act 1 Scene 3. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:The Big Bank Heist DLC Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC Category:Gage Mod Courier DLC Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC Category:The Diamond Heist DLC Category:The Bomb Heists DLC Category:The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack DLC Category:The OVERKILL Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:The Alesso Heist DLC Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC Category:Gage Chivalry Pack DLC Category:The Point Break Heists DLC Category:The Goat Simulator Heist DLC Category:PAYDAY 2 Wolf Pack Category:Hardcore Henry Heists Category:The Biker Heist DLC